Accidently in Love
by AyakaChan
Summary: This is a one shot song fic for the love of Yuki and Shuichi.“Well actually Yuki…there were three guys as well-“ Shuichi was cut short when Yuki grabbed his arm, “They saw us! Let’s go!” warning: a lil fluffiness...


Yuki rolled over and was startled by his Shu staring him right in the face. Yuki huffed and threw the covers over his face and sighed. Before he knew it, the covers were thrown off and Shuichi looked at him concerned, "What's the problem?"

_So he said what's the problem baby  
What's the problem I don't know   
Well maybe I'm in love (love)  
Think about it every time  
I think about it  
Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

"Oh come on! I wanna go again! Please please please Yuki!!" Shuichi jumped up and down while Yuki clung to the waste basket at the amusement park. Yuki looked up with a glare and burst out yelling, "If you think I'm going back on that ride your-"Yuki stopped at looked at the puppy dog face Shu made and rolled his eyes….."Fine…" Yuki stood up and felt his stomach churn just looking at the ride; "be right back" Yuki said quickly and ran to the bathroom while Shuichi just stood there confused. __

How much longer will it take to cure this  
Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)  
Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love 

"Shu hold still! It won't hurt you big wuss!" Yuki was becoming frustrated, it was only a splinter and Shuichi was acting like it was the end of the world. "Get back! It hurts!" Shuichi cried as Yuki advanced towards him. "Now look, you just close your eyes and count to three…." Yuki said calmly and Shuichi did as he was told and when he opened his eyes he noticed the splinter from his finger was gone. "You saved my life!" Shuichi jumped up on Yuki and fell over, "No, you're just a brat when it comes to dealing with pain." Yuki said coldly as Shuichi just chuckled. "I don't know what I would do without you." Yuki thought, pushing his Shu off of him.

_  
Come on, come on  
Turn a little faster  
Come on, come on  
The world will follow after  
Come on, come on  
Cause everybody's after love_

"Are they gone?" Shuichi huffed while Yuki checked around the corner. "I asked if you brought the sunglasses but did you no! Now we're being chased by millions of women" Yuki said angrily in a whisper, "Well actually Yuki….there were three guys as well-" Shuichi was cut short when Yuki grabbed his arm, "They saw us! Let's go!"__

So I said I'm a snowball running  
Running down into the spring that's coming all this love  
Melting under blue skies  
Belting out sunlight  
Shimmering love 

The two of them sighed as they relaxed in the hot tub, "So, how did you get this Yuki?" Shuichi asked while looking at him, Yuki didn't bother to look at him; he just responded with his eyes closed, "It's a gift from Tohma, an anniversary present to us." Yuki smiled while Shuichi blushed. Yuki opened his eyes and turned to Shu, gently laying a hand on his left cheek he said, "You know, you look really hot right now…" Yuki pulled Shuichi closer into a kiss.__

Well baby I surrender  
To the strawberry ice cream  
Never ever end of all this love  
Well I didn't mean to do it  
But there's no escaping your love

"Yuki, I want you to eat!" Shuichi's voice started to rise while Yuki just flipped the covers over his head, "I told you I'm not hungry you damn brat!" Yuki yelled through the covers, "Well you're not feeling well and you haven't eaten in two days! Now, I'm not leaving till I see all this strawberry ice cream gone!" Just then the covers flew up and there was a sparkle in Yuki's eyes, "Strawberry ice cream?!" Yuki said excitedly and looked at the gross soup his Shu had made while Shuichi chuckled, "Now eat up!"__

These lines of lightning  
Mean we're never alone,   
Never alone, no, no 

Shuichi was listening to his Nittle Grasper CD and day dreaming at the same time…

(day dream)

Everything moved in slow motion as Shuichi laughed and ran through the flowers of pink and white and saw his beloved Yuki on the other side running towards him, smiling as well. They soon met in the middle and joined hands and kept running while a million fans chased after them.

Just then someone took off his headphones and he gazed up in surprise, "Hey Shuichi wanna go out for dinner?" Yuki asked and Shuichi jumped up in excitement.__

Come on, Come on  
Move a little closer  
Come on, Come on  
I want to hear you whisper  
Come on, Come on  
Settle down inside my love

Shuichi removed his coat and set it on the back of his chair and took a seat. Yuki sat down and immediately looked at the menu, while Shuichi gazed around the magnificent place they were at. "Yuki this place is highly expensive! Are you sure-"Shuichi looked at Yuki who was smiling, "Of course, anything for you." Yuki mentally kicked himself for saying something like that out loud; now his Shu wouldn't leave him alone about that remark, "Aww Yuki you're so sweet, you must really love me!" Shuichi continued to babble on and on while Yuki just sunk his head lower into the menu, too embarrassed at the moment. __

Come on, come on 

_  
Jump a little higher  
Come on, come on  
If you feel a little lighter  
Come on, come on  
We were once  
Upon a time in love _

"Dinner was fantastic, thanks Eiri…." Shuichi drifted off, looking into the scenery. Yuki's eyes widened but he didn't say anything and thought, "Did he just call me…..well its nice to actually hear my name for once…" Once Yuki came back to his senses he realized where they were….in the park at the place where they first met.

_  
We're accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love…_

There was a full moon, and the stars sparkled in Shuichi's eyes while Yuki just gazed upon them…

_Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love…_

Shuichi looked up at Yuki with a real smile and saw the moon in his eyes, he looked so beautiful at the moment, like it could last forever.

_Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love…_

"I love you Eiri," Shuichi smiled and looked at his lover, slowly wrapping his arms around his waist and hugging him close, while Yuki brought his arms around the back of his Shu and he just smiled. He didn't have to say it but Shuichi knew he loved him.

_Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love…_

"Just think, over a year ago my song lyrics were caught by the wind and somehow made their way towards you, seems like fate, doesn't?" Shuichi asked while resting his head on the chest of his lover, feeling his heart beat.

_Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love…_

"I don't think it was fate Shuichi…" Yuki said vacantly and continued to look up at the night sky while Shuichi looked up at the young face of his lover, "Then what would you call it?" he asked and it took a few moments till Yuki looked into his eyes and said, "I would like to call it destiny."

_Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love…_

It seemed to both of them that the earth was moving under their feet. Nothing could ruin this moment between them.

_Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love…_

Yuki lifted his Shu's chin up to look at him and slowly brought his face closer to his own.

_Accidentally in love  
Accidentally in love…_

Time seemed to stand still as Yuki pulled Shuichi even closer towards him, as their lips came closer, the passion grew.

_  
Accidentally _

Yuki's lips locked with Shuichi's and the infatuation between them seemed to be never ending. __

I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally 

Shuichi broke the kiss and took his hand to caress his lover's cheek and happy tears came to his eyes. "Ok, don't get too emotional." Shuichi just chuckled, Yuki was trying to cover up, didn't want to get too soft at the moment.

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
I'm in Love, I'm in Love,  
Accidentally_

Shuichi yawned while walking towards the bedroom, "I think I'm going to turn in for the night Eiri." Shuichi said tiredly while stretching his arms. For some reason, every time Shu said Eiri's name, it made a tingle go down Yuki's spine. "Oh and you think you're going to get away from me that easily?" Shuichi stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to see lust in Yuki's eyes and he advanced towards him.

_  
Come on, come on  
Spin a little tighter  
Come on, come on  
And the world's a little brighter  
Come on, come on  
Just get yourself inside him_

Shuichi eyes slowly started to close and soon he fell asleep in his lover's arms. Yuki kissed his forehead and smiled. He gazed upon the man who would do anything for him in the world and whispered, "I love you." Soon he too was taken over by slumber of the night….__

Love ...I'm in love


End file.
